Ms Mitarashi
by Kasumi Karen
Summary: Ms. Mitarashi, you're trying to seduce me.


_Name: Ms. Mitarashi  
Anime: Naruto  
Rating: M  
Timeline: Set in the near future, a few years later from the manga_

_Characters: Anko & Kiba_

_Summary: _Ms. Mitarashi, you're trying to seduce me.

--- MS. MITARASHI ---

"October 20th

Mitarashi Anko, Inuzuka Kiba:

Your mission is to protect lord Nita in his return to the tea village, he has been threatened and there is a high possibility that he would be attacked in his way back to his house. He is travelling among other 30 diplomats from his village.

You have a week to perform your mission and return to Konoha"

Kiba closed the scroll and sighed, another boring mission.

There had been a couple of years since he didn´t form part of team 8 anymore because he was not longer a genin, so he was now taking missions and performing them alone or with different teammates.

He looked at his watch he was at the entrance of the village with the 30 diplomats of the tea and his sporadic teammate hadn't showed up yet. They should had gone almost an hour ago.

Anko appeared; she looked like she had just woken up. Kiba glared at her, he didn´t like to be late, he didn´t like the mission he was willing to do it as fast as he could and came back to do some other, most fun, thing.

"You are late" he whispered at her. He tried to nag her even though she was his superior her attitude showed so much irresponsibility she couldn´t complain, or at least that's what he thought.

Anko rubbed her eyes "Who are you?"

Kiba sighed "I´m Inuzuka Kiba, your teammate for this mission"

"Oh right! This stupid mission, give me the scroll" While she was reviewing the instructions for the mission, Lord Nita approached to the team with an angry face.

"You two are the ninjas I´ve ordered, aren´t you?" he directed to Kiba, as he was taller and male he assumed he was the leader.

Kiba looked back at him; he was surely angry because of the delay "Yes sir"

"We should have left Konoha hours ago!" He said angrily

Anko moved her sight from the scroll to the old guy.

Kiba looked at her, he didn´t like to be blamed, but she could use a lecture.

"Exactly" she looked at him

"WHAT! We can´t be stopped here, we have things to do, plans! a schedule" He was furiose

She had some nerve, Kiba noticed.

"Exactly, plans! like the ones the people who is trying to kill you have, and with my PLAN of delaying the departure we can surely surprise your attackers and avoid their attempts"

Kiba sweat dropped

Lord Nita was surprised, It sounded like a very clever plan. If there was a traitor among their diplomats, and they had planned an attack, a delay on their departure will ruin their plans.

"Mitarashi Anko, I´m in charge of this mission" she greeted him

"Lord Nita, Please ms. Mitarashi, we are at your orders" He bowed

"Ok! I think that we are ready to go, right...?" she looked at the scroll for his name again "Kiba- kun?"

He raised an eyebrow "Right! eleven o clock, as we planned secrecy from the diplomats" he commented ironically

She giggled "OK C´mon grandpas time to a little walk!!"

He sighed, this girl was nuts. He had seen her in the chounin exams almost 6 years ago, and he occasionally met her at the village or at the hokage´s building. But they had never had too much interaction. He knew her past with Orochimaru, and he knew she was loud. That was all for now.

In her case she didn´t even remember him. It was like a new shinobi for her, for now.

--- 4 DAYS LATER ---

"Thank you Mitarashi-san, Inuzuka-san. You saved my life! I couldn´t be more grateful to you" Lors Nita bowed

" No prob! pops that's our job!" Anko petted his head

Kiba sighed, like he had been doing for the whole mission. He was almost getting used to her unexpected responses.

"Well Lord Nita I guess we have to return to the village, thanks for everything" He bowed and started to walk away dragging Anko who was trying to stuff everything that was left from the goodbye reception lord Nita was offering them.

Akamaru follow them

"Kiba! You are so boring!" She complained in the way out

"I want to go home!"

"Owww you are missing mommy" she teased him

He rolled his eyes

She started to walk away from him

"Where are you going?"

"To a bar! to celebrate the success of this mission. C´mon Kiba!"

"WHAT! Come on Anko let´s go!"

"KIBA!!! I´m the team leader! This is an order"

"We can´t drink on duty!"

"Mission is over!!"

"Then you are not the leader anymore!"

She stopped; he turned around to continue his walk toward Konoha. But she wasn´t following so he turn around again.

She was pouting

He chuckled, she looked like kid. "What"

"Just a toast... pleeeeeeeaaaassssssseee"

He sighed "Ok ok..."

--- A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER ---

Just a toast had turned in to a lot of toast, at the level that Anko was wasted. So Kiba ended up piggy back riding her.

"Kiba-chan, you are really tall. The floor seems so far away!" She said sounding really REALLY drunk

He froze "Don´t look at it, Don´t move! Close your eyes! Don´t throw up on me!"

She giggled and jumped of his back "Ok"

She bended to throw up, he moved closer to her and grabbed her hair.

"What are you doing?" Anko asked intrigued

"I´m getting your hair out of the way of your dinner"

"Oh! You are really a gentleman, but I guess I´m not going to puke. I just needed to be in hard land"

"Oh great" he moved away with Akamaru. "My sister was pregnant last year, she was throwing up all the time and if she stained her hair... she went mad"

Anko giggled and joined them "So you are an uncle"

"Yep"

"His name?" she asked while the 3 walked

"Her name, Yuzu, it´s a girl of course" he said ironically

"Of Course?" she asked curios

"It´s my curse" He pointed

"What?"

"Always women!!" he complained

"What?"

"My mother, my sister, when I entered the academy and I thought that finally I could get a male teacher Who I could, you know, do some guy´s stuff, go fishing, don´t know! I get the only female instructor"

Anko laughed

"Are you laughing at me?"

"Yeah! I thought men loved to be surrounded by women" she continued laughing

"They don´t know what they are wishing for"

She giggled

"Are you feeling better?" He stopped his walk and looked at her

"More or less, can we take a little nap?"

"But we haven´t got any money, we spend it all in our celebration" He said ironically she had drunk all their money

"Kiba you are the worst money administrator ever!"

"I wasn´t in charge of the money!!" he complained

She moved next to Akamaru "Bed!" she ordered him

Akamaru looked at her and laid down. She rested her head on his side

He sighed again. There was no way to do other thing that what she wanted to do

She slapped the place next to her, so he could lay right beside her and use Akamaru as a pillow.

He sat next to her. She looked at the stars, they rocked a little for her.

"Today is my birthday"

He turned around to look at her "So, that was what we were celebrating"

She shrugged and look away

" ... so that´s the reason you are drunk?"

"Maybe"

"Are you lonely?" he asked serious

She blushed

"My mother gets drunk every birthday" he rested her head on Akamaru, next to hers.

"You are comparing me to your mother?!" now she was angry

"Hell No! It´s just that…. Maybe you felt… Like. I´ll shut up"

"Don´t think that ´cause you ´ve been around women all your life you can read our minds"

He chuckled "I know That's IMPOSSIBLE!"

She elbowed him in the ribs

"I know It´s not polite to ask a lady about this but as I assume there aren't too many..."

"30" she interrupted him coldly

He coughed, he didn´t expected that number

"Hey!" She rose for her laying position to look at him in the eyes

"You look younger!" he said surprised

"Well, I've been in my early twenties like you once and believe me, It happens so fast. I´ll be laughing at you in a couple of years!!"

"I´m 18" he said smirking showing a fang

"What???"

"Yep"

"You are a baby" she went back to her laying position

"I´m not a baby"

She turned around giving him her back. "Shut up baby it´s past 7 you should be sleeping"

He sighed, at least they were going to sleep. He closed his eyes.

She thought about her age and about what he had said. Was she where she wanted to be at her 30s? Did she feel a little lonely? She couldn´t go to sleep yet. She looked at him, he couldn´t be 18! He was taller than Kakashi. He was well built, of course, from his ninja training but he was slimmer than regular ninjas. She touched his face his skin was hard from the shaving.

He opened his eyes, _what was she doing?_

And his eyes were definitely special.

"What?"

"I want a birthday present" She said caressing his jaw line

Kiba raised an eyebrow "I don´t have anything here, I promise I give you something when we get to the village"

"Really?" she cuddled against him

"Yeah" He suddenly felt a little hot. She was sexy, he knew that. he was trying not to thinking on that while he was with her, but it seemed a little difficult now.

"So Kiba-chan you hate us, women, so much I assume you don't have a girlfriend" She said not moving from her position, her breath caressing his neck at every word.

"I - I don´t hate women... I had a girlfriend but we broke up a few months ago" he said and gulped

"Really? Why?" She moved to her chest, resting her head on her arms over him and watching directly at his eyes

He felt a little intimidated "Well... she wanted to get married... and I didn´t"

She giggled "You are too young" she caressed his jaw line, down his neck an chest

"Anko you're trying to seduce me"

She laughed

"Aren't you?"

"Kiba, I am *not* trying to seduce you" she whispered in his ear

He wrapped one arm around her waist "Aren't you?"

"Would you like me to seduce you?" She kissed his neck

His breathing turned heavier "Whatever you want... It´s your birthday"

She moved her head to look directly at him "Whatever I want?" she said giving him a naughty smirk

"It´s your birthday" He grabbed her from the back of her neck and pushed her to him for a hot kiss.

With that they stopped thinking or talking and dive into their own forbidden sexual experience.

For Anko the description of the act would be fun, the kid was fun. He knew what he was doing and she liked the special effort he put on pleasing her, he used his women knowledge in a very good way.

For him, was too much. He always fanaticized about being with older women, when he knew he was going to be in a mission with her, he couldn´t help but to picture some naughty thoughts about Anko. She was extremely sexy in his opinion. He knew from the rumors around the village that she was very experimented in the sexual matter. Now that he had the chance to know that aspect of her, he knew the gossip was true. Experience will definitely be the world to describe it.

--- THE NEXT MORNING ---

Anko woke up, sat and started stretching. She inhale the scent of the forest. She woke up in a very good mood, even though she had a little hang over. But something was bothering her. Why wasn´t she in her bed? she remembered she was on a mission. She was used to be lightly dressed, but sleeping in the middle of the forest in panties and tank top wasn´t her style. She finished her stretching resting her hands on the floor, but one arm fall on a softer place. "Oh no" she turned around.

Right besides her was Kiba laying asleep in his boxers with on am in his head an the other stretched over Akamaru, on her side.

"Fuck!" She mentally kicked herself. Why did she do that? It was a kid! Her mother was going to kill her, Her sister was going to kill her, Kurenai was going to kill her. She sighed

He opened one eye. "Morning"

She panicked

He noticed her expression. He was used to dating girls of his age, who just wanted to cuddle or kiss but she seemed to be willing to get away from him. He could tell by the way he looked at him and how she was slowly starting to move backwards.

He stood up and put on his pants "I´m going to wash my head and teeth, do you want anything?"

She looked at him. Who could blame her? he didn´t looked like 18!. "no no, go. I´ll do the same later"

"C´mon Akamaru" They left.

She was left alone, blaming herself.

--- 20 MIN LATER ---

Akamaru and Kiba returned, Anko was ready to go.

"Can I have your t-Shirt? My fishnet... is... broken" She asked looking down

Kiba blushed remembering he had bit it off her the night before and he couldn´t deny that she was hot standing there wearing his clothes. "Yeah, It´s yours"

"This is my birthday present?" She asked teasing again. She couldn´t stop flirting even though she felt bad about what had happened. It was just her personality.

He chuckled "No! I wouldn´t give you an used dirty T-shirt for your birthday"

"Ok" They started to walk heading to Konoha.

They didn´t talk to much, Kiba just didn´t know what to say and she didn´t want to put her foot on her mouth.

When they were arriving at the front gate, she stopped. She had been thinking all the way. "You are not going to tell it to anyone, right?" It just exploded inside her.

He glared at her, he was a gentleman and gentlemen don't have memory. He didn´t like she thought that he was going to spread the gossip "Of course not! What do you think of me?"

She didn´t expect he would take it that badly "Sorry, I don´t think anything of you. I just don´t know you that much"

He raised an eyebrow, she was behaving different from her usual. She was probably regretting about what had happened. "I´m sorry Anko. I didn´t think about it. I just let myself go... I´m sorry. I took advantage of you" he looked down.

She was surprised, he thought he had taken advantage of her. He was so cute. She giggled.

She moved closer to him and looked at him. He was taller than her so she fit perfectly when he was looking down. She looked at him "You didn´t take advantage of me" she continued giggling

He looked at her. Her giggles made him smile.

"I took advantage of you" Now she looked down.

He exploded in laughs "The hottest ninja in Konoha raped me, I´m the luckiest guy in the world"

She looked up again a little annoyed by his mocking. "Am I the hottest ninja in Konoha?" She asked a little flattered

"By far! I´m not going to wash that t-shirt ever again" He joked again playing with the end of the t-shirt

She giggled "Who says I´m giving it back to you?" she looked into his eyes. His pupils were so thin

He smiled showing his fang. She noticed again he was really handsome.

"First you rape me and then you rob me"

"HEY!" She frowned.

He chuckled, she was sexy, everybody knew that. But the way she couldn´t hide what she was thinking, she was so cute. He moved his hands to her face and kissed her.

She was a little surprised, not that she didn´t want it but they were close to konoha and she wasn´t drunk and... "Well the last one". She thought and wrapped her arms around his neck.

They stood there kissing for a couple of minutes, when Kiba started to kiss her neck she spoke "We have to go"

"Do we have to?" he said between kisses.

She sighed and stopped hugging him.

He continued but she moved away. "Let´s go" she said holding his hand and dragging him with her

He sighed and followed her.

When they were getting close to the gate, she let go his hand. She smiled at him.

He understood and returned her smile.

--- THE END ---

* * *

~Karen K.


End file.
